Watanabe Takuya
Watanabe Takuya is a composer, arranger, and lyricist. Profile *'Name': Watanabe Takuya (渡辺拓也) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': *'Zodiac': Songwriting Credits *Aoi - Omoide ni Naru Mae ni (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi - Liar (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi - Yuuwaku (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi - Himawari (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi - Namida Refrain (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi - Negai (Composition) *Aoi - Butterfly (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi - Guilty (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi - Break out (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi - beauty girl (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi - pray (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi - Ai wa Kagerou (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi - Futari (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi -168- - Hisureba Hana (Arrangement) *Aoi -168- - Shinkirou (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi -168- - BURN (Composition, Arrangement) *168 -one sixty eight- - Setsugetsuka (Composition, Arrangement) *168 -one sixty eight- - SCANDAL (Composition, Arrangement) *168 -one sixty eight- - Sayonara Sekai (Composition, Arrangement) *168 -one sixty eight- - Dancin' Viper (Composition, Arrangement) *Argonavis - Goal Line (Lyrics, Composition) *Aqours - Kimeta yo Hand in Hand (Composition, Arrangement) *Aqours - HAPPY PARTY TRAIN (Composition) *Ito Kanae - Yume Miru Kokoro (Composition, Arrangement) *Ito Kanae - Setsuna Love Letter (Arrangement) *Ito Kanae - Yuuwaku Mermaid (Arrangement) *Ito Kanae - hide and seek (Arrangement) *Ito Kanae - Saboten (Arrangement) *Ito Kanae - Hoshi no Can Badge (Arrangement) *Ito Kanae - Kimi ga Ireba (Composition, Arrangement) *Ito Kanae - Aurora (Composition, Arrangement) *Ito Kanae - Happy Garland (Composition, Arrangement) *Ito Kanae - Shooting Star (Composition, Arrangement) *Ito Kanako - A Wish For The Stars (Composition) *Ito Shizuka - Last Order (Composition, Arrangement) *Ito Shizuka - Yasashii Ryoute (Composition, Arrangement) *Ito Shizuka - Ii Desho (Arrangement) *Ito Shizuka - Refrain (Arrangement) *Irino Miyu - Dokomademo (Composition, Arrangement) *Irino Miyu - Ajisai no Hanataba (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Irino Miyu - Mihatenu Sekai, Tsunagaru Omoi (Arrangement) *Irino Miyu - Frame to Edge to, Sono Mukougawa (Composition) *Iwata Mitsuo - P.S. (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *AOP - Ano Ne, Kimi Dake ni (Arrangement) *AKB48 - Shamuneko (Composition) *Every Little Thing - Arigatou wa Sono Tame ni Aru (Composition) *ELISA - Dear My Friend -Mada Minu Mirai e- (Composition) *ELISA - -SMILE -You&Me- (Composition) *Ono Daisuke - Renai no Okeru Cheese Tekikaiketsu (Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Daisuki (Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Amaoto (Lyrics, Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Prism (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Manatsu no Spica (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Sora (Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Haruzora (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Real no Nai Sekai (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Diamond Dust (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Arigatou (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Kinmokusei (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Tori no Yume (Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Monokuro no Niji (Composition, Arrangement) *Kakihara Tetsuya - Othello (Composition, Arrangement) *Kamiya Hiroshi - 1-ban Boshi (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Kamiya Hiroshi - Hare Nochi Hajimari no Hi (Composition, Arrangement) *Kamiya Hiroshi - GLORIOUS TIME (Composition, Arrangement) *Kita Shuuhei - Kimi no Te Boku no Te (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Kita Shuuhei - Kimi Dake wo (Composition, Arrangement) *Kotobuki Minako - Startline (Composition, Arrangement) *Kotobuki Minako - Dear my... (Composition, Arrangement) *CONNECT - Yuuyake Serenade (Composition, Arrangement) *CONNECT - Sakurairo (Lyrics, Composition) *CONNECT - Say Hello (Lyrics, Composition) *CONNECT - Pride (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Rooftop (Composition, Arrangement) *Suzumura Kenichi - messenger (Composition) *Suzumura Kenichi - Shiroi Karasu (Composition, Arrangement) *Suzumura Kenichi - ALL GREEN (Composition, Arrangement) *Suzumura Kenichi - Positive Mantarou (Composition, Arrangement) *Suzumura Kenichi - Destination (Composition, Arrangement) *Suzumura Kenichi - All right (Composition, Arrangement) *Suzumura Kenichi - SHIPS (Composition, Arrangement) *Suzumura Kenichi - Omochabako (Composition, Arrangement) *Suzumura Kenichi - Taiyou no Uta (Composition, Arrangement) *STYLE FIVE - RISING FREE (Composition, Arrangement) *Sexy Zone - GAME (Composition) *Takaki Yuya - Michishirube (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Takigawa Arisa - Season (Arrangement) *Takigawa Arisa - Natsu no Hana (Composition, Arrangement) *Takigawa Arisa - Summer of Love (Composition, Arrangement) *Takigawa Arisa - Ginga Tetsudou no Orikata (Arrangement, Guitar) *Takigawa Arisa - Again (Arrangement) *Takigawa Arisa - Iroasenai Hitomi (Arrangement, Guitar) *Takigawa Arisa - Goodbye, I love you (Arrangement, Guitar) *Takigawa Arisa - BOY'S CHRONICLE (Composition, Arrangement) *Takigawa Arisa - Hibi Monochrome (Arrangement) *Takigawa Arisa - Journey (Arrangement) *Takigawa Arisa - I Say Hello no Subete (Composition) *Takigawa Arisa - The Seven Deadly Sins Medley (Arrangement) *Takigawa Arisa - ONE FOR YOU (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Takigawa Arisa - SUNDAY (Arrangement, Guitar) *Tamura Yukari - Kimi e (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Fallin' into you (Composition, Arrangement) *Bullet Train - fanfare (Composition, Arrangement) *Bullet Train - Yell (Composition, Arrangement) *Bullet Train - OVER DRIVE (Composition, Arrangement) *Tegomass - Chocolate (Composition, Arrangement) *Tegomass - What's going on? (Composition) *Tegomass - Otoiro (Composition) *Tegomass - Aoi Bench (Acoustic Ver.) (Arrangement) *Tegomass - Over Drive (Composition, Arrangement) *Tegomass - Itsuka no Machi (Composition) *Teshima Aoi - Hikari (Lyrics, Composition) *Do As Infinity - Koiuta (Composition) *Do As Infinity - Yoake wa Chikai (Composition) *Do As Infinity - ROCK DAYZ (Composition) *TRUE - Soundscape (Composition) *Namikawa Daisuke - Itekureru Dake de (Composition, Arrangement) *Nanjo Yoshino - Gerbera (Composition, Arrangement) *NEWS - Chirarhythm (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *NEWS - STARDUST (Composition) *NEWS - D.T.F (Composition) *NEWS - Lovin' U (Composition) *Nogizaka46 - Sakana-tachi no LOVE SONG (Composition, Arrangement) *Nonaka Ai - Datte Anata wa Anata Dakara (Composition) *Nonaka Ai - Kono Mama, Kono Mama (Composition) *Hashimoto Miyuki - Hizamazuku Made 5-byou Dake! (Composition) *Fujiki Naohito - Monochrome (Composition) *MAG!C☆PRINCE - Over The Rainbow (Composition, Arrangement) *MAG!C☆PRINCE - Dreamland (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *MAG!C☆PRINCE - Moshimo Boku ga Sekai wo Kaeretara (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuno Saaya - Good Day (Arrangement) *Miyano Mamoru - Itsuka (Composition, Arrangement) *Miyano Mamoru - Sotsugyou Days (featuring SMILY☆SPIKY) (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *May'n - Mr.Super Future Star (Composition) *Yamada Ryosuke - Asia no Yoru (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Yamada Ryosuke - Gin no Sekai ni Negai wo Komete (Composition) *Yayoi - Kono Mama Koi ni Naru (Composition, Arrangement) *Yayoi - Makka na Kajitsu (Arrangement) *Yoshino Hiroyuki - Ladies And Gentlemen (Composition, Arrangement) *Yoshino Hiroyuki - CAT WALK (Composition, Arrangement) *yozuca* - Haru no Hi (Composition) *Walküre - Absolute 5 (Composition, Arrangement) Category:Songwriter Category:February Births Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:1982 Births Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Aquarius Category:Male